leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blorgaronie/Champion Idea / Concept: Ichor, the Mad Swordsman
LORE: "Ichor's power no longer resides in him, I feel his presence in the blades he carries..." - Lee Sin As a boy, Ichor lived life beyond that of others his age. His curse, as some would call it, only grew in presence as he aged, by the time he was 14 years of age, his parents began to doubt he was sane. Life was a nightmare, Ichor saw more than he should, or anyone should. Ichor saw the essence of demonic magics everywhere, in his sleep he felt the sheer power, upon his wakening he saw the being that haunted him. The creature had no form, just pure dark, and it taunted him with its ability to be untouched by his every attempt to seal it out of his mind. On the day he had reached 16 years of age, Ichor left his home in search of a way to rid himself of this evil. Ichor found many pieces of civilization that had been destroyed during numerous wars, but one in particular baffled him, and for a moment made him doubt his own sanity, just as many had before. The destroyed village he had found felt like it was not gone, but only physically destroyed. As he searched the rubble to find the meaning of this feeling, a small girl peeked around a corner. The girl seemed to be not with the world known as Runeterra... But beyond it. When he tried to see what was behind the corner from which he had seen the girl run, he found many families, it seemed, that had the same presence the girl had, all living life as if the village was still fine to live in. They all seemed to stare at him, and when he had reached the outskirts of the village, an old man called his name, and struck up a conversation with him, curious as to what was happening here, Ichor stayed. The man seemed to live a life not to different from Ichor's, and, as Ichor left the village when he had ended the conversation, the man revealed two swords, one eminating with a magic Ichor had known as the evil presence, and one that seemed to comfort him. Ichor held the swords, and as he asked what they were, he realized the man was gone, along with all the others, but the swords were still in his hand. He found two inscriptions on the hilts of the blades, in an unfamiliar language, but suddenly, Ichor knew what they were, and, for reasons he could not explain, shouted: "Yin! Yang! Your power returns to me!" Ichor knew what he had to do, he set out to the west, towards the League, not knowing if he wanted help, or glory. SKILLSET: PASSIVE: ''Magical Blades': Yin: Ichor's basic attacks cause the target to have more fog of war around their sight. This debuff does not stack and cannot be applied continously to one target. Yang: Ichor's basic attacks apply stacks of ''Unfamilar Light, up to 3, if Ichor is killed while a target has a stack of Unfamilar Light that target will take magic damage equal to 10% per stack of their current health plus 0.5 per ability power. Q: Indefinite Nightmare: Yin: Ichor's next basic attack will fear the target for 2 seconds, deal bonus physical damage equal to 40% of Ichor's attack damage and will heal Ichor for 2/4/6/8/10% of the damage dealt. Yang: Ichor's next basic attack will silence the target for 2.5 seconds, deal bonus magic damage equal to 40% of Ichor's ability power and restore mana to Ichor equal to 2/4/6/8/10% of the damage dealt. Cooldown 15/13/11/9/7 seconds. Mana cost 35/35/35/35/35. W: Unbind Blades: ''Yin/Yang: Ichor releases his binding to Yin and Yang for 3/4/5/6/7 seconds (can be interuptted by hard CC), rooting himself in place and dealing 35/40/45/50/55 damage plus 0.85 per ability power/attack damage (physical if currently using Yin and magical if currently using Yang) per second to all nearby enemies. Cooldown 30/28/26/24/22 seconds. Mana cost 20/23/26/29/32. '''E:' Unnerving Charge: ''Yin: Ichor rapidly dashes a short distance forward, knocking all enemies he encounters to the side of him and dealing 60/100/140/180/220 physical damage plus 0.7 per attack damage. Yang: Ichor increases his movement speed by 10/15/20/25/30% for 2.5/3.5/4.5/5.5/6.5 seconds along with silencing all enemies around him in a small area for 1.5/1.5/1.5/1.5/1.5 seconds at the very beginning of the ability. Cooldown 10/9/8/7/6/5 '''R (Ultimate Ability): 'Blade Swap: ''Ichor sheaths the sword he is currently using and swaps to the other. All abilities between these two states share cooldowns and mana costs. Upon switching Ichor recieves a small cooldown reduction of .25/.5/.75 seconds. Cooldown 1.25/1.25/1.25 seconds. Mana cost 0/0/0. '''Recommended Items: '''Ionian Boots of Lucidity -- Trinity Force -- Hextech Gunblade -- Frozen Mallet -- Atma's Impaler -- Frozen Heart Base Stats At Level 1: Health: 467 (+ 68 per level) Health Regen: 3.8 (+ 0.58 per level) Mana: 398 (+ 46 per level) Mana Regen: 6.1 (+ 0.35 per level) Range: 130 Attack Damage: 62.5 (+ 2.05 per level) Attack Speed: 0.712 ( + 3.16% per level) Armor: 15.6 (+ 3.2 per level) Magic Resist: 36 Movement Speed: 310 '''ROLES:' Solo Top, Jungle, Caster. Category:Custom champions